A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Airfoils are utilized throughout the gas turbine engine and uniquely configured to provide specific functions. Some airfoils include a hollow interior chamber. Pressure within the interior chamber is typically higher than pressures outside of the airfoils. The pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the airfoil creates an imbalance that tries to bulge the airfoil outward. The airfoil leading edge is typically provided with a small radius and can result in the generation of large stresses at the leading edge.
Large stresses at the airfoil leading edge can prevent the use of some materials such as ceramic composite materials that have favorable thermal performance properties. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop airfoil features that reduce stresses and provide for the use of material with favorable performance properties.